Tag Force
by FireFoxImr
Summary: Konami has been chosen to choose one person out of everyone possible as his partner for the last Duel he will participate in the school but that isn't his only problem :What's the strange voice that keeps him awake, what is so special about the cards that talk with him and who is he suppose to choose from ? Konami (The guy with the red hat) Will have multiple storylines,You choose
1. Chapter 1

The Routes Of Being a Duelist

"**Come here." Said a voice in the darkness that seemed to have no end**

"**Closer." Said the person quiet and gently and that draws the person closer and closer**

"**A little bit closer." Said the voice once again and so did the person once again**

"**That's right now just a little bit." And the person did so until the last minute he realized it but it was too late**

"**NOW DIE!"**

And he opened his eyes once again and so from his dreams or more said his usual nightmares, it was always the same and since then he never could get sleep normally .

It was a nuisance to be honest, every day he feels tired yet when he sleeps or when he finally could sleep he awakens once again from that same dark dream,it was one he was afraid for more than anything else yet it was reality and that made him depressed.

But he knew he may not complain because A:he is kind of used to this now and B:He has classes now, maybe they will help him sleep some more not that he does that usually but he had to admit Jaden kind of rubbed off him and made even him capable of sleeping in classes which wasn't all too good but right now he was grateful that he did because now he would (well usually) he wouldn't get a bad dream for a strange reason.

Anyways he sighs,wipes the usual sweat off his face and sighed and scratched his head until he realized something and sighs once again and scratches his hair now with the cap **off.**

He sighs and looks at the time and sighs once again but this time with relief as he realized he didn't oversleep which was good, not that he cared about the classes because he will practically graduate soon but if he doesn't show up (which he kind of tries often) he will get on his ears from a certain person and that made him annoyed yet he knew that it was only because it meant in a caring tone yet it was like a mother berated her son or something so he just stands up and puts his favorite red cap on his head and looks for his jacket which was as usual on his bed like usual so no chance there until he scratched his hair again but the backside as he has his cap on and realized something once again :His hair has grown quiet long,man he needs a haircut bad although maybe he doesn't because Jaden kind of has long hair too but it suits him actually so why not try it too by the way his hair was clearly different from Jaden, his hair had a darker shade of brown with on top of a glint of pure black although his hair doesn't look like a Kuriboh (Not that he would even admit) .

Anyways he grabs his jacket and smiles at it,this old looking jacket was actually his treasure,a treasure of his own it was cheap and old but there was something about it that was worth more than any gold or diamonds that existed in the world :Memories.

The memories that this jacket withholds were priceless, this jacket has experienced it all :From day one when he came here two almost three years ago was all with this jacket :From happy moments till sad moment ,this jacket has seen it all but now he frowned at it when he thought about the latter.

You wouldn't call it sad moments more like :Put your life on the line moments.

He lost things so many yet he gained a lot of good things from his memories but now he was frowning deeper the reason : It was slightly getting more older and older and you could clearly seen it was old also there were almost everywhere wires in it that you could clearly see that someone sew it up over and over and no he didn't do it himself and he would always be grateful to the person who no matter what or no matter how many times sew it up for him so he could wear it the next day…for only him to return to sew it up once again and he knew he was annoying the person who did this favor for him always yet was always getting a response of a gentle smile and saying it's alright, he had to admit he knew he was kind of a jerk to do this but….memories are something you must treasure In all kind or forms and if you can then you have to try to keep them.

It was something a special person said to him and he took the lesson to his heart and always would try to keep them but… some memories he would actually prefer to forget but…..he simply couldn't because it was haunting him every night and that made this lesson he learned sometimes more of a curse then a blessing yet…he keeps till today no matter.

'There had many things happened back there and I guess I learned something more about me, something I would prefer to never learn about but…I guess it wasn't to avoid I guess but…what about the others , sure they seem alright and all yet when you look closer you could see their wandering eyes in fear and regret but...I guess I am hypocritical speaking because I have this problem myself I guess.'thought he to himself in a bitter chuckle but then he glanced at the clock and realized something.

"Oh-oh I better get moving or I will be late again." Said our hero to himself before checking he was ready and sighed in relief and starts running out of his dorm without locking the door which wasn't actually needed because he was kind of the almost last of the Slifer Dorm well after Jaden Yuki

Konami sighed and go to his neighbor because after all they could choose every room they want as the dorm is practically empty well almost.

"**Kurri Kurri"** said a voice making Konami turn around and saw that it was one of the other ones who lives in this dorm well 'Live'.

"Hi Kuriboh, how is it going little guy ?"asked Konami with a chuckling voice while he scratches the brown creatures hair .

Konami chuckled as the Little duel spirit coed at him while he scratches softly into his hair,he could just could not get enough of this little one and the creature couldn't get enough of him either because they kind of see each other every day which reminds him…

"Hey Kuriboh can you tell Jaden when he wakes up that I will await in my room as we need to talk about something important." Said Konami making the Little creature confused until he realized the thing what he meant and jumped up and down in excitement making Konami chuckle at the sight until :

"**I see you have made him excited, what's the occasion ?"asked another voice making Konami flinch for a moment and panic until he realized that the one who spoke wasn't the one he thought but….it was close but because he realized who it was he could keep himself calm and put on a gentle smile.**

"Oh it's that time of the year again Yubel." Said Konami making the spoken Yubel raise an eyebrow at her friend and the excited Kuriboh who looked like a kid who was fed too much sugar and that made Konami confused until he realized it and continued talking :

"Oh yeah I forgot you weren't here last year well actually you were after all you were in somebody else after all." Said Konami chuckling but it was a bitter one and that didn't go unnoticed by Yubel who immeaditely changed from confused to what Konami could guess was being guilty and that wasn't now unnoticed by Konami who sighed and raised his hand when Yubel was about to speak up and continued once again.

"Look if it's apologizing you want to do then don't,what happened in the other dimension happened and I don't think apologizing is something that will change nor being guilty." Said Konami sighing at the spirit who just shook her head and said :

"**But because of me, you -"**

"I know what happened but what has happened, happened and I had to face it one day, you just have sped up the time when It was supposed to happen and I know I still suffer from it but don't expect me to blame you,I have forgiving you long ago and I see you as one of my best friends so don't apologize and instead of that just guess what we were talking about before." Said Konami to the spirit who stayed quiet knowing how he was and blaming nor hating people is his kind of thing so she just nodded yet she was still guilty on what happened to them but mostly Konami and Jaden, mostly because Konami and Jaden were very close,they were almost every day together from year one,Jaden practically almost died when jumped into Lava after Konami in their first year when they faced the Shadow Rider who was Atticus who was possessed but Konami did the same and risked his life when he saved Jaden from falling into the lava in the end which was ironically but he saved him nonetheless.

Yubel realized from the start that she owned him so many things that she couldn't repay him enough, the only thing she could do was protecting him also although it was just a little of 20 % of her powers as she was fused with jaden and not Konami but he was the one who had activated the Super Polymerization so he was connected to her also like he was now to Jaden,the eyes proved it even though she may have never seen his face she did saw his eyes when they glowed familiar to Jaden's eyes when he called her powers (even though he doesn't realize it) so she assumed he was now connected to the dark powers even more then before so guessed that he had a part of the power of the Supreme King inside of him even though just a little but by the events of the other dimension it doesn't matter anymore because the things that happened to him were things she even was afraid of and she wasn't even the one who had to do anything with it,she doesn't even know now what had happened to him but it must have triggered something inside of him he would prefer to never have known because she could hear Jaden sometimes rambling to himself worried when he hears Konami in the room next to him seeking air in the night which proved he had nightmares yet she could feel (even though it was very fast ) a very powerful energy coming from the room which proved it had to do something what had triggered inside of him.

Whatever had happened to him into the other dimension,it must have been something that was even more powerful than her and that was saying something.

But anyways back to the subject and Yubel awoke from her thoughts and saw Konami who snapped his fingers in front of her to wake her up and so it did.

"**Sorry I was thinking about some things." Said Yubel with a slight of depression in her voice as she noticed the everlasting red marks under his eyes showing he had once again couldn't have a good sleep**

"No problem anyways I bet you will remember it when I talk with Jaden so see ya until then." Said Konami grinning while running to school making Yubel confused and Kuriboh who chuckled while he goes to the sleeping Jaden to rely the message.

Yubel sighed and knew she had just to wait and see what was going to happen so she goes and disappears also and leaves it until when the time is right .

**With Konami**

"Come on just a little and I am there."said Konami to himself

"**Rin Rin" said a voice that appeared next to Konami who was just flying next to him**

"Oh hey Rinyan how is it going buddy." Said Konami grinning to his Card Spirit who just cooed at him (If you have no idea which Card I am talking about,just look up : Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue )

"**Rin Rin ?" asked the creature to the running Konami who just sighed while he slowed down as he saw he had enough time before classes and it's not that he wants to see one of his friends right now, actually ever since the year began he has actually avoided them just like Jaden as they both realized It all too well what's wrong and now he was sighing at the question Rinyan asked him.**

"No I didn't had any nightmares today, didn't I say you don't have to ask me anymore." Said Konami almost snapping to the creature who blinked and started to get tears in her eyes and Konami immeaditely knew he was wrong and started patting him before she broke out in tears

"Look I know you are worried about me and I am sorry I snapped at you but you don't have to be worried about me, I am just fine see ?"said Konami while petting Rinyan who raised her head at her owner and was actually frowning with her little eyebrows as she knew how he can be :No one has to be worried about him even if he is in live danger which he was back there yet he never spoken it to anyone about it,not even her which hurts her even now as she was supposed to be his partner but all she does is just seeing him suffer back then and even now and he won' t even accept any help, not even from Ryko who was practically his guardian angel or better said wolf, she knew he cares about all of them yet he tries even to shove them away from him which actually has the opposite effect, all of them (with Judgment Dragon who is currently pissed off brooding in his card which was sealed by the necklace which had the shape of a card box he wore because he tried all too much to get Konami to open up again to them but no avail).

She sighed once again at her owner who was still petting her, she loved to be petted by him and wanted nothing more than be petted all day but she knew he just did it to reassure them all but it just made her even more worried.

She looked once more at her partner's eyes who was flashing her a grin which said :'I am fine.'

She sighed once more before looking down at the ground and shake her head while closing her green eyes and open them once again and coed at him while climbing up on his back till he reaches his neck and wraps herself around him while lazily letting her long tail up and down like a cat's one.

Konami who watched her closing her eyes threw her a smile but it was bitter, he knew all too well she just did so he could believe they didn't were worried anymore about him but he knew all too well how tense she was when she wrapped herself around him, that and he has a feeling Ryko will appear.

"**Master you better get going so you won't be late for classes." Said the animal while bowing his head down at Konami who sighed and knew what he was supposed to do, so he moved closer and petted his head getting an acknowledged growl from the white wolf who nodded and followed him to his classes.**

Konami sighed once again (Man he does this a lot doesn't he) while hearing his partner purr showing she was sleeping while hearing his other partner slowly walking next to him like he was his guard bulldog,he knew it was useless but he always was overprotective over his master or what he said partner,they were actually all overprotective over him with Judgment Dragon in the lead although that was only because he was the strongest of them because they all loved him, after so many years of being partners without misusing their powers he became their precious master although he prefers to say partners although they always said Master to him even after those 3 years of working together with him which was a change for them.

They were after all :The Forbidden Deck, the deck that contained the power of Light that could destroy the world and so said could fulfill wishes although the latter was more the wish for destruction.

Millennia after millennia they were used for destruction, they were created even before the great Egyptian gods, they were the so called Messengers of god but that wasn't the truth, they weren't angels from the holy light to save the people, instead of that :They were the devils of the Heavens.

They were created and used over and over again to cause destruction to the world so that the user could benefit from them and years after years they were used just for destruction and when they were done with that,they were thrown away in a box to be used again when they needed to destroy things.

It was not their desire to cause havoc and destruction but their masters did,they were nothing more than tools .

Even if they hoped every time to have someone they could trust and be friends with especially Rinyan,she was the always called useless one of the group, Ryko was the same while Judgment Dragon was used the most and after so many years of waiting and hoping they would get a good master that not believed that they were tools it didn't happen and they started to believe they were nothing more than that.

They started to have no emotions and Judgment Dragon began to become insane and started destruction on his own, killing one of their owners.

Only Ryko and Rinyan were the only ones who kept their insanities because they were used the lest, but that didn't mean they were hurt in their feelings a**nd **pride as duel monsters yet they were the ones who kept their group intact otherwise the end of the world was long happened ago.

They became soon alone as all the spirit and powers of their friends slipped away and slowly Ryko was going insane, only Rinyan was left of.

All their friends disappeared because they loved their love and will to fight and became emotionless tools of destruction and they all lost hope.

That until one day they met Konami.

It was strange actually :They were destroyed after the last War which were against the gods and they were the so called bad guys even though infamous yet their spirits remained on earth and were seeking for a real master, it was their curse and blessing but more of a curse :They were used for their Powers and then were destroyed only for their spirits to search for a new master who once again misused their powers.

But this last time was different.

Rinyan and Ryko (who was slightly losing insanity) combined their last bit of power to do something they tried to do for the last millennia :To decide on their own who their next master was going to before they were going to sleep in the spirit world only for them to be found by their next master.

Although it was a gamble with their last spirits they could instead influence the direction where they would end up.

You see The Curse goes simply like this :They were born from the heavens and gods yet they were send like fallen Angels and were only to be found by the greedy humans who used their powers who could not understand.

They don't know why or how but they were born from all the negative sides of humans and they were supposed to serve them and so they did for millennia and millennia.

That was until they met Konami,they were for the first time brought to a master with an innocent heart so in other words :A baby, Rinyan saw him being born and decided for him to be their next master because after all :Who could be more innocent than a baby ?

So they became his deck although they were hidden in his shadows although soon he came across Rinyan who was the weakest and less harmless spirit of the group so it was a good idea to start with her and so she became his partner and she could guide him to be a powerful master (Because after all, their master were corrupt and greedy but their dueling skills were the top of the world, almost all their master were big leaders including Pharaohs and revolutionary people who used their power to change the world and being used millennia after millennia brought you some dueling skills with you) and duelist but of course a gentle one also, they would actually only appear when the duel monster thought the time was right.

Rinyan was actually glad to be his first card and the two became friends although he could barely speak,he could understand so he didn't need to use words to talk with her.

When he turned one then came Ryko who had problems with being a part insane although he was still most harmless and his sanity was quickly grown back when he saw their next partner and because he could feel his innocent, he quickly became his guardian spirit.

And all the rest ? Well why don't you find out

**Back with Konami**

"I am glad you came Konami." Said a well known voice making Konami smile at the man, he was supposed to go to his class (which he wasn't too excited for as he must go see his friends then which he doesn't want to right now) but then he was saved by the intercom that said he must go to the principal office which he was in right now.

"Hi Sheppard, I see It's that time of the year I think." Said Konami making Sheppard himself chuckle

"I guess you know me too well after all these three years but that is nothing but to expected by one of my most promising students and I could honestly talk about how I remember you walked into this academy on your first day when you were transferred here with your red hat but let's leave that for later because I will be straight with you."said Sheppard smiling making Konami just move closer to the principal in anticipation.

"Yes ?"

"It's almost time for you to graduate and as you know we hold each year a duel at the end of the year and I choose one student who graduates to choose a partner and prepare for the final duel together as you must spend time together and I know you have done this before, you were together with Jaden Yuki weren't you as underclass tag Team partner, I remember that duel as it was yesterday and I honestly think that one will go right into the history books and so did your previous one don't you think, how you wiped all your opponents together with your partner Zane Treusdale and how you finished your final duel with an ultimate Cyber End Dragon attack,it was just a formidable show and I know all too well you will do this year again especially because it's your last year at this academy this time so I expect a grand duel of you that will be burned into my memories for ages and ages till the day I die but I expect nothing less for you." Said Sheppard with a serious but gentle smile

"Wow no pressure there ." joked Konami but also nodded in understanding, he had done this two time after a row, he was chosen in his first year by Zane in his first year and Jaden was his partner in the second and he kind of suspected he would be chosen again but this time it was different ,this time he had to choose his partner for the last tag team duel of the year, this time he would leave the school to set an example for the next generation,it made him actually excited yet…afraid but he left that thought for later as Sheppard wanted to finish this speech so Konami could go home because he seemed to be exhausted.

"Anyways everything is set and all I need you to do is one thing :Choose your partner, I know it's going to be hard but I know you will make an excellent choice and it can be anyone even people who aren't from this academy so choose whoever you like, it can even be me,hahaha,but anyways I hope you will make an excellent choice so good luck and tell me when you think you have decided,you have time till the end of the week so choose wise fully and until then I guess, you may go now." Said Sheppard with a nod which Konami nodded and leaves the room, Sheppard was alone now and he honestly couldn't believe how adult like Konami has become in the last three years, from this quiet shy guy became one of the most powerful duelist he came across in his whole life,he knew all too well he could even give the King of Games a duel that could change history but so did all of his duels,he watched them almost all of them and honestly couldn't help but remind himself that there are duelists far more younger than him yet more powerful in every way possible.

He knew he said this phrase to any of his students every year as a word of encouragement but he can't help himself but say it again but this time being serious :"He could really become the next King Of Duels, a legend whatever you may call it, It's not because of his legendary cards nor his status which he doesn't have but the love and passion for his cards and dueling that can make him something like that, I hope your partner will realize It also Konami because it's going to be a tough road for you if you choose this path so you better choose a partner that you could trust your back with." Said Sheppard in an elderly voice until he paused and frowned when he remembered a certain part about his favorite student.

"I am honestly worried about you Konami, you have something within you that could be a burden for the world, it's better if you have someone by your side you could trust and let in instead of pushing them away and so goes for you Jaden, I honestly have no idea what's wrong with you two but whatever it is it must be something we all fear…especially you Konami." Said Sheppard while leaning back from his chair thinking about the red capped duelist who was mysterious in his own way.

**With Konami**

"A-AAAchoooo."

"**Rin Rin."**

"**Ry Ry."**

"Thanks Ry, Rin I honestly have no Idea why I did that, mmmmmh maybe someone is talking about me, anyways did you guys hear what Sheppard said today ?"asked Konami on the cliffs while the sun was settling down on earth in a beautiful sunset,he have seen this for three whole years yet he couldn't get enough of it,he never really regretted being an Slifer Red even though all of his friends tried to convince him otherwise,he wanted to become someone with skills and not someone with a big status or anything and what is the more perfect way then starting from the bottom ?

Both spirits nodded making Konami sigh and lay back watching the orange sky now.

"You know I really don't know who to choose to be honest I mean I could choose anyone but first of all they have to accept me I mean I practically avoid everyone this whole year just to brood like an emo on my lonely self and then suspecting one of them would accept me back like nothing happened?"asked Konami to his two spirits who sighed and tried to comfort their master by Rinyan climbing on chest and rest her head on it while Ryko walked on his stomach and settled it down there.

"**Rin Rin."**

"**Ry Ry." Said both spirits making Konami sigh while beginning to scratch Ryko on his head while scratching Rinyan behind the ears**

"Maybe they would but still then you have Jaden I mean he is one of my best friends and choose me last year to work together which turned out perfectly and I enjoyed every minute from it and let's not forget every other one in the school AND outside of the school, I mean I should feel honored about this but right now I feel confused and lost, I wish Sheppard would have chosen someone as my partner or chosen someone else." Said Konami sighing

"**Rin!"/"Ry!"**

"I know I know sorry sorry I know I shouldn't say that , thanks for reminding me but still then you have the fact of the reason I started to try and shove everyone away."

"**Rin Rin." Said the Little animal with a roll of her eyes**

"Yes and you guys I know sorry for that but I just don't want you guys get hurt and-OUCH, Rin!" said Konami interrupted by a Rin Biting his nose painfully until after a few seconds she lets go off him while Ryko seemed to be ready to bite him too.

"Okay I kind of deserved that one but you guys, I care about you guy and I don't want you to get hurt-Ouch Ryko!" yelled Konami while Ryko this time bitted his master on his arm in disagreement not letting go of his arm for a few seconds until letting it leaving an invincible bite mark

"Okay I deserved that one too ,sheesh I mean if that' s your guys reaction already then I wonder what the rest will say….what would Judgment Dragon do ?"asked Konami fearful while Rin and Ryko just shrugged in a response that could be translated in :'You're so dead'

"Wow thanks guys for standing up to me ." said Konami sighing while sitting again on the ground while Ryko and Rinyan looked at each other and sighed while nodding.

Ryko moved under Konami's ell bow and started to lick up his arm where he bitted on while Rinyan did the same but on his nose,even though they were spirits they could actually deal real damage but also heal it too although it took some of their energy they use to appear in his world although they do recharge it when they sleep.

"Thanks guys I am glad you two forgave me and I promise I won't do it again….*Sigh* only around 100 people to go." Said Konami while laying on his back while Rinyan and Ryko settled back on their original places while Konami settled in a relaxing position while watching the sun settling almost down while saying to himself.

"Whoever my partner is must be someone who accepts me for who I am , including with the package I carry within myself, yep no pressure." Said Konami sighing again while seeing the sun finally settling down on a beautiful way making Konami think serious about this until…

"I guess-"

**Ok let's end here the first chapter won't we.**

**If you are confused let me explain a bit : This is a TAG FORCE STORY LINE STORY and as in the game you choose a certain character as a partner.**

**So I will have multiple story lines that are based on the TAG force games but also a very original story line.**

**I choose the name Konami because it's a neutral name so if you don't get what I am saying :Replace the name Konami with your own or the character name you gave it in the game (If you have one that is, if you don't, don't worry you don't have to get the game to understand the story)**

**And third :Who should I do first , it can be ANYONE from any character from the Yu-Gi Oh series and yes even the other ones :The original Yu-Gi oh, Yu-gi oh 5Ds yes even Zexal.**

**BUT WHO ? **

**Tell me in the comments of who you want to go first because the chapters are going to be LONG .**

**If you have a question :Please PM me so I can explain because I bet it will be confusing for some of you guys.**

**I have planned a few scenarios in case and I bet you guys will like it.**

**Anyways if you guys want a certain character (Even your own OC, though you must PM me for giving me the details about your character that makes him or her so special) just tell me in the comments, and which with the most mentioned in the comments will go first oh and the first three who review will be counted as two votes so much more chance for those characters you want in the story.**

**So tell me who do you want in the story and I was Fire, Peace.**

**Ps. For you original Yu-gi oh lovers :Yes It can be even Yugi and even Yami (Atem) for those who want something original but I planned a special event for that that I bet you guys will LOVE (especially the first Yu-Gi Oh fans out there ;)**

**Pss. His deck is a LightSworn deck :One of my favorites although he will change his deck that will go well with his partner so don't worry about the decks (If you guys want you may even mention your own original cards you had in mind and maybe I will add them to the story)**

**Psss.I have honestly A LOT of plans for this story so expect something original **


	2. Chapter 2

Tag Duel : Blair's Story line

**Ok a little Author's note here :Ok because one of the first ones wanted a Blair Story line :Here you go, but don't quite voting (In the comments) and tell me your character you want to see as fast as possible. **

**But before I start let me tell you some possible partners some of you actually have never ( or maybe) thought about :**

**Zane Truesdale (He can have two routes :Hail Kaiser and just the regular old Zane who never has gone through the experience of underground dueling)**

**Dark Magician girl :She is an interesting character to be honest and I really wonder how I should write this one.**

**Atticus :This is more a playful arc but it can also be depressing on times**

**Camula :I have thought about her before :I think a dark story will fit her.**

**Yubel :Here we can have two ways :Or either the good one fused with Jaden or the insane one you probably will believe is crazy type**

**Sheppard :No I seriously thought about it, although it's crazy having your own principal as a tag partner though.**

**Professor Banner (Lyman) :It's one of the kind of characters that can be very well done actually and once again you have two possibilities :Him being your partner as a teacher, being Amneal as in a Shadow Rider OR (Yes three options) being your partner as a duel spirit brought back to life (but for a certain period)**

**I actually have a few more in mind but these are the kind people wouldn't think of directly and for the people who are interested in The original Yu-gi oh Tag Force story well :It is gonna take on an another location and time but it will be inspired out of an Original Game although not a Tag Force one (Can you guess which games I refer to , Tip :It was on the GBA)**

**The same goes for 5Ds :It's gonna take place from the Tag Force 4 and 5 (I love the Tag force games )**

**Although can ANYONE TELL ME THE STORY LINES OF TAG FORCE 6 !**

**I really want to see the endings and what it goes about , mostly of Yusei, Akiza,Luna, Leo and Sherry.**

**But with that out of the way :Let the Prologue of the Maiden in Love Begin, NOW ! **

Konami sat up again on his back seeing the black sky showing it was dark although he notice both Rinyan and Ryko were both gone, Konami could guess they are exhausted so he lets them rest and was thinking serious about choosing his partner.

It could be again : ANYONE,from first years till last year's like him till people who aren't even from this school and he knew he had to think hard about this one so he stared into the sea in the dark on his own thinking about anyone that could come to his mind.

'I seriously need to think about this, my partner needs to be someone I can trust my back to in and outside of the dueling, even though it's for a short period it's actually something I need to enjoy also, but who ?'thought Konami sighing and then rests his head on the grass still thinking until he fell asleep

**Later**

"**Now Die !"**

And his eyes opened once again, sighing at the same dream he sat up and realized he wasn't in his room but on the outdoors, he sighed at this but he doesn't mind it too much because being a Slifer made him used to the nature so he doesn't have any trouble sleeping outside but what troubles him is that the fact he still doesn't know who to pick and he has just 6 days left, no pressure at all.

"Great my time limit is getting smaller and I have no idea who to choose from *Sigh* I guess I will go to class today,maybe it will help me think if I sleep in the classroom,yeah let's do that by the way which time is It …..WHAT it's already that late, I better get moving before class starts so I can have more time to sleep !"exclaimed Konami while standing up and rushing off to the classroom.

He didn't have any trouble navigating through the area as he knows this place with his eyes closed and he soon arrives at his school, even after all those years the place didn't change it was still the old same building even after being transported into another dimension.

'Oof I am still on time and I have still fifteen minutes to spare , more time to sleep for me.'thought Konami in a contended sigh

"Hey look who we have here, it's our favorite missing duelist Konami, you still look in great shape I see."

'Oh great there goes my sleep for the day and so my thinking.' Thought Konami sighing while turning around knowing who the voice was, it was one of his closest friends like Jaden

"Hey Atticus." Said Konami trying to stay positive although he was glad it was Atticus because he knows how forgiving he can be,because he bets his other friends will be ignoring him because he ignored them all for almost a half school year.

"Hey Konami ,where have you been man, we missed ya because every time we tried to hang out with you ,you are the whole time saying you have stuff to do or go the other way so we can't talk with ya,it's like you are ignoring us for almost a half school year but that would be ridiculous, hahaha!"laughed Atticus making Konami think

'Or he is such an idiot he didn't realize it,that's good because-'

"But please don't do it anymore to let us **think** you ignore us because we don't want anything **happen **to our friendship won't we especially **someone's is questioning it**." Said Atticus playful but with a sharp tone on those two, it was clearly he felt hurt by the fact he ignored or outran him every time he tried to visit him in his dorm room but he never let anyone not even **her**.

Konami smiled bitterly at the memory that happened this year and he could remember it all too well because on that day he had hurt someone's feeling directly.

**Flashback starts :**

"Konami open this door, I know you are in here, I came here for three weeks without stopping and I know you didn't go outside, you have to open this door sometime!"yelled someone Konami knew all too well with a surprisingly loud voice while bonking loudly on his door disturbing his sleep which he did for the last three weeks, luckily he had some food in his room otherwise had to leave it

Konami was actually still brooding in depression to know if he should open it or not and decided to walk towards the bonked door but then he stops, she has bonked on his doorstep for three weeks without leaving except just a half our max to go like eat something.

'NO, I should NOT open it, otherwise he will start questioning me and will never leave me or breaking our bond we have.'thought Konami sighing while clenching his fists feeling that was blood was ripping out while his mind was saying he should just slam the door open and welcome **her** in.

"**Come on open it,you know you can trust her,she is one of your closest friends and she will probably understand it." Said a gentle voice in his mind and made him extend his hand at the still bonking door with an angry**

"**Yeah if you want her to suffer and then die, she will probably stick with you till the end but her end will be soon if she does." Said another rough voice to him**

Konami knew it were his voices in his head speaking and they were both saying good points but….

Konami slowly reaches for the doorknob and rested his palm on and was about to open the door until…

The bonking stopped and he could feel he turned around and leaned back against the wall while sitting and even though it was vague,he could hear tears falling off her cheek.

"Please open the door and let me in,I understand you don't want to talk about it but please just let me in even if it is for a second, I don't care if you don't want to tell me but please just let me in." said the second year girl in an Obelisk female uniform (Guess who guess who) Blair

Konami was really now start thinking about if he should open it or not, it was really simple actually, to restore his friendship with everyone and mostly with Blair, all he had to do was open the door and let her in, he doesn't even have to talk with her but….what if that is actually the reason how they would get in danger, what if it actually the reason how it can trigger the danger ?

So he opens the door and saw Blair was startled by Konami opening the door and once she turns her head around, Konami saw she was crying but on top of all she looked very bad, her hair was sticking left and right showing she didn't have a shower for quite some time, her clothes were rough so told it was worn for a long time probably exactly three weeks, now that Konami had to think about was the fact that Blair didn't leave one single hour just for her to bonk on his door and beg to open it.

Anyone who saw this would think he was heartless but he was not, to save her and everyone else he had to do this even if he has to get them hate him so he opened the door while seeing a clearly crying Blair standing up and walking towards him, Konami could clearly see now how she has grown for the last three years :Her eyes has grown sharper yet were still round,she also has grown yet still small,she barely reached his chest,her hair has also grown somewhat longer but almost unchanged except being more elegant yet wilder, she seemed somewhat like a child yet with an adult touch to it.

Watching Blair standing up and walk towards him and even though she clearly doesn't look like it proven her red eyes and tears fallen of her cheeks but this time of happiness she actually cracked a gentle smile and started to spread her arms showing she was about to hug him.

The thing Konami didn't want to happen so he had act fast, it was this or ending all of his friends life so he had no choice but to say the word he didn't want to say.

"Leave." Said Konami quiet but harsh

"What ?"asked Blair widening her eyes showing surprise as she stopped coming towards him and paused trying to get register the word he just had said to her.

"Leave, now." Said Konami louder but on a normal tone and this time you could see the coldness in his voice

"But B-But." Said Blair standing still whimpering like a little dog while tears were on the verge of coming out of her eyes again.

"I said Leave , good day and don't come back !" yelled Konami this time out clearly,pissed off

SLAM

He slams the door leaving an astonished Blair at his front door .

"B-But B-But."

"I said LEAVE!" yelled Konami through his door and after that

THUD

Making Konami confused now

"Hey Blair how is it-hey are you alright." Said another voice coming from his door making Konami confused and raise an eyebrow while he was now placing his ear against the door so he could hear it loudly but he never hear anything from it once again as he fell unconscious against the door only hearing the voice again saying :

"**Now Die!"**

**Flashback ends**

"Especially after that someone fell unconscious in front of your door from not getting enough sleep AND not eating nor drinking anything, Konami she practically have gone the dessert for you because after all it takes THREE weeks to get across it without water nor food oh and let's not forget the fact she didn't get any sleep." Said now a harsh Atticus at Konami who he could now guess was the other person back then.

It figures after all,no one came to visit him anymore and he was left alone by everyone, just like he wanted but…. Did it really made him happy.

HELL NO, he hated it but it proves that he has done the right thing because he fell unconscious directly after and he knew if someone was by his side then that person would be dragged also in.

"*Sigh* Look I know you didn't want Blair to end up like that but you really messed her up,good actually because now she doesn't even talk to any of us, not even Lex and she was the closest one she had well after you of course." Said Atticus while scratching behind his head making Konami raise an eyebrow at Atticus who sighed once again

"You didn't know that didn't you, *sigh* look it is not for me to say everything but let me say this :You are or better said w**ere **the closest person she had on this island, ever since in year two after you welcomed her in the school and helped her whenever she needed,she didn't leave your side for a very long time and she evens admit she even screamed your name when she was in danger in the other dimension, even then she creamed your name when she woke up in an hospital bed which I brought her to when that happened and even now she would sometimes or better said always would wake up from her sleep screaming your name in help." Said Atticus harsh but showing a face that has experienced a lot, Konami knew all too well that Atticus could be so free loving and careless yet so harsh and cold like a certain Shadow Rider and that was currently him against Konami but then he softened his eyes and talked again.

"But I won't judge as she was the one telling everyone they don't have to be angry with you, to be honest everyone had to force out of her what had happened and when she did it was painfully,everyone wanted practically to tear you apart mostly Lex who probably wants to take revenge on you the most for hurting Blair and to be honest so do I, after how you pushed her away when she tried to reach you like no one else could it was all in vain but…. *Sigh* be glad Blair begged me not to." Said Atticus while his glare softened up and smiled in a familiar way

"Glad to have you on board back." Said Atticus while petting Konami's back showing he wasn't mad making konami relieved

'I should have known after all,Atticus is maybe the sharpest one of the group maybe the smartest, he is so smart he doesn't show it although it doesn't mean I didn't notice it but I am grateful for his personality because if it was Zane well…I would end up in the hospital.'thought Konami realizing he didn't speak with Zane for a long time, after he leaved (After he turned sane) he gave everyone his Adress both on his email and his PDA (When you graduate you may keep it) and he have texted with Zane a lot when he was a second year and he probably did it every day but after the events of the other dimension it became soon just maybe from so many text a day just one and soon enough none but It wasn't Zane who quieted texting or calling,he was the one who replied immeaditely but it was Konami who quieted doing it, just for the same reason why he shuns everyone away and he knew he had hurt Zane his feelings when he didn't reply back to his last message :

**Are we still friends ?**

Zane was actually so close to him as Jaden and the rest yet just like the rest he became far from Konami just like everyone else,he knew he was a jerk for doing this kind of thing but after discovering a few things it was actually better that way, he didn't want to happen anything bad to any of his friends, even if he has to shun away and play the bad guy.

"Hey man are you still there ?"asked Atticus snapping his fingers in front of his face startling Konami who just nodded and said :

"Thanks." With a slight twitch of a smile making Atticus nod although he wasn't finished when he looked at Konami with a great intent at him again and said :

"I may have forgiven you and so does Blair and almost everyone else but… you have to get our trust back and that will take time, the only reason it will be easier with me is because we were close from the start and I am still grateful from how you saved me from the Shadows but… please don't do it again because even I won't take it anymore, I will be honest with you Konami :I missed you, we missed you but Blair the most and it is honestly not the same without you and I know you won't tell us why you did it and we understand you don't have to say it but…. Don't shove us away like that, if it wasn't Blair then it would be me at that door, Lex, Syrus even Zane would be the one at the door and slamming on it hoping you would come out but now you have to do just one thing before we can start over again as best friends." Said Atticus giving Konami a knowing Glare

"Apologize to Blair ?"said Konami more as a statement only getting a nod of Atticus who and then left with still a stoic glare on his face and was about to go into the building of the school before he said this :

"I am really glad to have you back Konami and I bet everyone else does." Said Atticus while entering the building leaving a quiet Konami who was looking at the building for a second until he began to clench his teeth and said this to himself although he was glad no one could hear him :

"But I haven't even decided I want to return." Said Konami while looking away showing he wanted to clearly say he wants to return but he simply couldn't.

He really now asks himself if it was such a great idea to come to school again, maybe it was better he didn't and just refused Sheppard's invitation but…something within himself stopped him from doing so and he knew all too well what that was.

"You always had your ways huh** Lumina the Summoner."**said Konami only getting an answer from the spirit who appeared

"**Sorry master but I had no choice, after I have heard from Rinyan and Ryko I had no choice but use my powers to try and summon Atticus to your location by 'accident'." Said Lumina bowing in an apologizing way but continued :"But I have no regret from my doing because it seems you have lighten up a bit." **

Konami sighed and knew Lumina was right,he was relieved knowing that Atticus forgave him for what he did and seemed to start and trust him again and yes he knew about Lumina being able to influence his environment.

That was his power as Summoner after all, every card could influence the human world even if it took quite a bit of strength of them proven he immeaditely returned to the Spirit world to rest for quite some time that's why his spirits almost never use it but it wasn't the first time he suppose, like how he met Yugi on his first day by a so called 'Accident' even The King Of Game himself said it.

**Half Flashback starts**:

"It seems it wasn't destiny that brought me here but it seems I am here for a reason, here have this card, it seems it wants to be with you." Said the King Of games while handing the card over to him leaving Konami open mouthed

"W-wait." While seeing the Duel King leaving the place

"Until then :Master of Light Of the Sworn oh and Lumina of course." While leaving him all alone with an open mouth while he stared at the card

**Flashback ends**

Anyways let me give you an explaining about Lumina's power :He can let his master (Konami) meet a certain person on a certain time and place by so called 'Accident' even if the person was impossible like the duel king himself although he had to thank him for that.

Konami sighed again while looking at the card that Yugi gave him three years ago, it was a part of a deck that he didn't use often but when he did he was victorious.

But Now he was sighing and knew he had to go to his class which was quiet some time ago so he goes in the building he actually never wanted to go inside again :the Academy building.

**Ok Let's end here**

**If you are confused :Why so short well first of all : I am low on follow and Favorite and I quiet know well enough that OC stories aren't that popular because most people will make their OC strong and perfect or the one who knows it all so well but that is exactly what I try NOT to do.**

**If you notice it :My OC has a dark side and a little bit Emo side but I want to make him believable like a normal human and like us we have our limits and understanding, he isn't perfect but he isn't bad neither.**

**Anyways I will update this story on a certain amount of Follow and Favorite because otherwise I feel I do this story for nothing but just in vain and I honestly don't want one of my works to be that so I will leave you guys with this chapter until I come to a conclusion you guys DO enjoy it.**

**Oh and for the harem that you guys asked :It will come but I need more Follow and Favorites and maybe reviews so until then , I was Fire Peace.**


End file.
